


Young Immortals

by ezratherobat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shotacon, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Vampires, immortal child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: After a fateful one night stand a middle school teacher approaching middle age finds himself made into a vampire. As he tries to fight his new found thirst for blood he must also resist the seduction of a beautiful new student.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Xavier woke up, aching, shaking, and with a dry throat. The bed beside him was cold, the woman he slept with the night before was long gone. With a low groan deep in the back of his throat, he slid off the side of his bed. He stumbled through his dark, messy apartment, his knees feeling ready to give out, his feet catching on piles of dirty clothes. _No wonder she left so fast._

Xavier made it to the bathroom door,, tripping over a pair of pants and belt, falling into the room, and barely managing to catch himself on the sink. He stayed there for a moment, breathing hard, gripping the edges with each hands, and letting his knees bend a little so he could press his hot, sweat-slicked forehead against the cold counter top. Without even lifting his head, he turned on the faucet. He lifted his head up and began splashing cold water on his face and drinking it from his palms. But no matter how much he drank it didn’t seem to wet the desert in his mouth, and he only felt worse and worse.

He struck his burning head under the running water, turning his head to let the water pour directly down his throat. It did nothing to quench his thirst. He slammed the faucet off, letting the water drip off his salt and pepper hair.

He slapped around on the wall for the light switch, missing three times before he finally flooded the bathroom in harsh light. Squinting against that light, Xavier lifted his head to look at his face in the mirror.

He was even paler than usual, his dark circles were deeper, and his scrawny chest was covered in hickeys, bruises, and scratches. A mark on his neck was even still bleeding, “Jesus fucking Chris, how rough was she..?” Xavier craned his neck, pulling at his skin, until he could see the imprint of teeth with two punctures where her canines would have been.

With a sigh, Xavier opened the medicine cabinet to find bandaids for the wounds and painkillers for his pounding headache.

Feeling no better than when he entered, Xavier left the bathroom, this time able to avoid tripping over his dirty clothes on his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and searched its emptiness for something to sooth his burning throat.

A vaguely familiar voice asked behind him, “Thirsty?”

Xavier jumped and slammed the fridge door shut without thinking. Heaving a few deep breaths to calm his pounding heart, he turned around, “I thought you had left,” he smiled nervously.

Across him, leaning against the counter, was Adriana, the one night stand that he thought had long since left. She wore nothing but her dark green, lacy underwear. Her arms were half halfheartedly crossed over her body and her right hand rested by her left hip, loosely holding onto a cup of red liquid.

Her lips quirked up, the bright crimson lipstick she had worn the night before faded to a pale shade. She held the glass out to him and repeated her question, “Thirsty?”

The liquid sloshed, kicking its metallic scent up into Xavier’s nose and his stomach clenched in hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

The glass hit the ground and shattered, splattering whats left of the blood across his toes. Xavier clutched at his throat that no longer burned. His tongue felt thick and head light. “What did you do to me?”

Adriana rolled her eyes, “Don’t be dense, you’re a vampire now. Congratulations.” She turned away, stepping over the shards of glass.

Xavier grabbed her wrist, “But… why?”

Adriana looked back at him, nose scrunched in disgust. “I didn’t  _ want _ to. Now let me go, I wanna leave before the sun comes up.” She pulled her arm out of Xavier’s grip and stepped out into the living room.

Mind reeling, Xavier bent down to pick up the glass shards. Saliva pooled in his mouth at the scent of the blood coating the pieces of glass. Before he knew what was happening, his tongue was pressed to a shard. He started, cutting his tongue.

Adriana stepped back into the kitchen, pulling her gray sweater dress back on, “I put my number in your phone in case you have questions. Text. Don’t call.” She pulled her hair out of her dress’ collar. She picked up her heels before leaving without saying another word.

Xavier stayed standing in the kitchen, most of the shards of glass laying in the palm of his hand. He stared at the drops of blood on his feet, thinking of everything and nothing until his alarm started ringing from his bedroom, jostling him into motion. He finished sweeping up the broken glass and dumped it into the trash.

He moved mechanically through the motions of getting ready for his first day of work. It was only when he sat waiting for his coffee machine and caught sight of a small strip of light filtering in through the dark curtains. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath, rushing back to his bedroom to find his phone and send a text to Adriana, ‘ _ Will I die if I go in the sun?’ _

Surprisingly, she texted back just as his coffee was ready.  _ ‘You won’t die immediately but it will hurt. Take an umbrella.’ _

Xavier shoved his phone into the back pocket of his stacks and went back to the kitchen to drink his coffee. When he took a sip of what should have been a familiar and comforting taste but when it hit his tongue, he gagged. He slammed the old, chipped mug back down on the counter and sent another text to Adriana, ‘ _ Can I not eat regular food?’ _

Adriana didn’t text back as quickly as before. Xavier pinched the bridge of nose and went to hunt through his closet for an umbrella. His phone went off as he slipped on his shoes, dark, blue umbrella tucked under his arm. ‘ _ Add blood to it.’ _

Xavier sighed and stepped out.


	3. Chapter 3

Xavier made it into his classroom and shoved the umbrella under his desk before collapsing into his chair, face in his hands.

“Knock knock!” A cheerful voice called out. Xavier dragged his hands down his face, pulling at his cheeks, his eyes sliding over to his coworker standing in the doorway. April was dressed like she was about to teach kindergartners in order to teach asshole preteens. It was only her second year at this school, Xavier gave her another 3 or so years before she burnt out and stopped caring. April smiled brightly, “Everything okay, Xavier?”

“I’m doing just peachy…”

She took a step into the classroom, “That’s great,” she said, completely ignoring the sarcasm dripping off of Xavier’s words. “What’s with the umbrella? It’s not supposed to rain today, is it?” She asked, eyes wide with “innocent worry.”

“Not that it’s any of your business but I got diagnosed with a skin disease over the summer and I need to avoid the sun as much as possible.”

“Oh…”

“Now if you would…” Xavier leaned forward and gestured to the door, “I have some things to do before the students show up.”

“Oh, of course!” April waved her hands slightly as she backed up out of the room, “I’ll leave you to it then.” She paused at the doorway, “see you at lunch!” She waved once more before taking a sliding step out into the hallway.

Xavier sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He pushed his hands through his hair, messing up his already messy hair. His stomach growled, the lingering scent of his coworker making his teeth itch. Putting a hand over his mouth, he muttered, “I should have taken a sick day.”

“Are you not feeling well, Mr. Young?” Xavier jumped, jamming his knee into his desk and almost toppled over. He grabbed the edge of the desk to keep himself upright. He looked over to the student standing by his desk. By their voice he was expecting a boy but looking at them, he wasn’t so sure.

The student standing by his desk held their hands behind their back and smiled unpleasantly but technically politely. They were only about 4’5″ and had shoulder length blonde hair with a slight wave. The clothes they wore were a little strange for your average middle-schooler: a white button shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a black sweater vest, and black shorts that… were a little  _ too _ short. Xavier found his mind filled with a sweet and bitter scent like rich dark chocolate and Xavier bit the inside of his cheek in the hopes of ignoring his growing stomach. But still he leaned in a bit, the scent almost irresistible.

Fighting the urge to sink his teeth into the pale, supple skin of the child in front of him, Xavier said, “The first bell hasn’t rung yet, you should be in the cafeteria.” Xavier scowled.

The student tilted their head to the side, blue eyes wide in an expression that was probably supposed to be innocence but didn’t quite make the mark, “why?”

“Because that’s the rule. Are you even in my class? What’s your name?” Xavier shuffled through the papers on his desk to find his roster.

“I’m Ta- Tanner… Noah Tanner.”

_ Noah… So, a boy then.  _ Xavier glanced at him, raising his eyebrow at his strange way of introducing himself. Looking down at his class roster again, he found the boy’s name. He scowled deeper, “well you’re in my class.” Xavier sighed and looked back at the boy, “Go back to the cafeteria and wait til first bell.”

“No.”

Xavier frowned, his eyebrows knitting together, “If you don’t go back to the cafeteria right now, I’m giving you detention.”

Noah shrugged and walked towards the student desks, taking a seat in the center of the front row.

Xavier felt his eye twitch as he reached into his drawer for the detention slips. He wrote one up and placed in front of Noah on his desk. He turned around trudged back to his desk, his shoulders slumping.  _ It’s going to be a long year. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boy's real name is Tanoa, only call him Noah if you wanna make fun of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more on my wordpress ejsmagazine.wordpress.com


End file.
